Various devices have become equipped with wireless functions and are capable of connecting to networks, often called interconnecting of “things” (Internet of things). For example, wireless local area networks (LANs), Bluetooth (registered trademark), near field communication (NFC), and the like are used as a wireless means of connecting peripheral devices and smartphones, tablet terminals, etc.
Devices wirelessly connected cannot be visually discerned like with a wired connection and therefore, an operation called pairing (or bonding) of devices to be connected is performed. Pairing enables a user to recognize which devices are connected by performing a particular operation at the time of the initial connection. Pairing further prevents inadvertent connection with a non-paired device.
There are numerous methods for the pairing operation. A typical method involves establishing a connection between devices by a physical pressing of a button provided on a device. Another method involves displaying a passcode on a device equipped with a display and input of the passcode at another device whereby the connection counterpart is recognized. Yet another method involves using NFC whereby devices are recognized when brought into proximity of each other.
For example, there is a known technique for enabling communication between arbitrary devices. In the technique, a management apparatus receives from other communications apparatuses via authentication infrastructure, terminal identification information of the communications terminal apparatuses, generates a shared key, and transmits the shared key to the other communications apparatuses via the authentication infrastructure. Further, the management apparatus receives from a communications terminal apparatus, an encrypted communication request, uses the shared key to decrypt the communication request, and after authenticating the communications terminal apparatus, uses the shared key to encrypt network information of the other communications apparatuses based on the communication request, and transmits the encrypted network information to the transmission source of the communication request.
There is a further technique that when a Bluetooth device successfully pairs with a terminal device among terminal devices having the same device information, enables the Bluetooth device to connect to another terminal device without performing pairing procedures and to transmit and receive data through Bluetooth communication. For examples, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-278388 and Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2013-541886.